The Blood Runs Through
by Janaya Niteskye
Summary: Fabricia is a Triste vampire hunter. She never dreamed of being a vampire. But that was before she met him. Please R/R this A/U fic!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I strive to be greater, ever so hard. I cannot deny what I have become. I must be locked in this cage of gothic symmetry for all eternity. My only dream is to be like my prey. To roam free throught the world unchained, unnoticed. Sometimes my anger over what I am can drive me into bloodwrath. I am waiting for the taste of blood rolling on my tongue. So I sit and wait. And wait I shall. 


	2. First Blood

First Blood  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stand in the shadows as I watch in humor the goings about around me. Inside the crowded cafe, I feel the presence of a vampire. The aura is obvious and the smell of fresh blood is apparent. I am not a mortal as many mistake me for. I hate humans and will have nothing to do with that race of idiots. Triste witches, as myself, are not so easily frightened for it is vampires that are afraid of us. I could walk up to a vampire and say bite me if I wish to do so. Triste witches have blood that is poisonous to vampires, which often comes in handy. I prefer to do it the old fashioned way, with a dagger. Not just any dagger, for a normal dagger would have no effect whatsoever considering that the wounds would heal in a matter of seconds. I use a dagger that will will scar or kill a vampire.   
My thoughts are interrupted by a hand clasping over my mouth.  
"Come, do not protest," a man demands.  
~This one is foolish.~ It is obviously a vampire. The aura is obvious, since he is stupid enough not to sheild it. He is weak, most likely of the Ironica line. He pulls me out of the cafe and into the night.  
"I sense you have no fear, that makes you different form other humans. Most shudder under my clutch. It will make your blood taste oh so sweeter," he says to me as he pulls my black hair away from my throat.  
Seeing this routine so many times, I know exactly what is happening. His normally regular canines are growing into razor sharp needles. Suddenly, I feel them pierce through the skin and deep into the vain as blood draws out. All the while, I feel his lips caress my neck as he consumes the liquid by sucking. All of a sudden, it stops. He has realized what I am.  
"You're a witch," he comments.  
"Literally and psychologically. Thanks for noticing," I say slyly," I am Fabricia, a vampire hunter. But, I am also Fabricia Dominiques Triste, second bloodline in strength. Damn! You didn't drink enough to kill you. Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. You know I'm not going to let you go because I haven't failed a mission yet and don't intend to start today."  
He begins to back away as I stealthly reach down to my ankle. Finding the holder, I pull the dagger out. Holding it in two fingers, I look back at the killing machine. I can sense fear in his eyes and decide to get it over with. With the slightest flick of my wrist, the dagger leaves my fingers and dives into his heart. He falls back onto the ground.  
I step on his chest and say few words as I pull out my dagger.  
"Jolly good show, wot?" 


	3. Second Blood

Strange Things  
------------------------------------------------------------  
His mouth is bloodstained and his eyes remain wide open in shock. The unfortunate vamp who finds this guy will have no problem finding out how this unfortunate animal met his end.  
I walk down the dark alley to a secluded Triste club. I still carry the dagger in my hand with black blood temporarly stained on the tip. The club is quite deserted, it being hunting hours and all. The infamous hangout is called "Via Videna Tris." It is a rather red place. There are maroon things everywhere, for maroon is the color of our kind. The bartendor notices my presence and tosses me my usual, a large bottle of reddish colored seltzer.  
I see a Triste, in a booth hidden by the shadows. I cannot see his hair, but I see all just by looking in one's eyes. His eyes are yellow, and he is somewhat short with blonde hair. I decide to go chat with him and walk over and sit across from him.  
"Hey," I say to him.  
He just grunts as he continues to move his fingers around the edge of his white wine glass.  
"Um...well, my name is Fabricia, second line," I explain my origin.  
"Alexander, first line, 1700," he answers a step more advanced.  
I have heard of this man many a year before, he was stabbed by Aubrey, a Silver line vamp, and lived to tell about it. His sister is one of the most hunted vampires in the world. She is the fledgling of Ather. Her name is simple and easy to remember, Risika. Last year, she beat the famed vampire, Aubrey, and won! Alexander must still be mourning the ways of his sister.   
"Well... I kind of like the silence, so I just don't talk much," Alexander states.   
"I have never talked much myself. I usually keep to myself and just... well... think. Ever since I discovered my "gifts", I have taken it upon myself to rid the world of the awful sinners that inhabit it. I deserve to be in the first blood-line. I do so much for the humans it makes me sick. And still, I'm just a second line loser. No one ever talks to me. No one ever listens when I talk. And what pisses me off the most are the first line bastards that take kall the glory of what I work to achieve!" I say.  
As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I know I shouldn't have said them. ~I'll take it back.~  
" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that... I never talk and needed to say that for the longest time."  
"I understand. I also agree with you. We need to be more considerate to our inferiors." Alexander says to me.  
"Look! You admit that you were wrong, and then you go and say things like that! I can't believe you! All you first liners are the same! You're all arrogant assholes!" I hear myself exploding.  
I storm out of the club and out into the night. I realize that I now have an entire line of a superior blood on my back. I am beginning to hate being a Triste. 


	4. Third Blood

Third Blood  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I awoke to the nausiating sound of a robin's song. ~Great...now my favorite season is over. Why can't it be winter all the time?~I think. I decide to spare the miserable creature's life and walk out of my hotel room that I own. I had painted it maroon, go figure. Instead of my prey coming to me, today, I will go to my prey. There's only one place I can go, New Meyhem. Thanks to the idiot writer by the name of Jessica, now Aubrey's fledgling named Jaraques, the location of New Meyhem had been revealed for all to know. As soon as I disappeared from my home, and reappeared in New Meyhem, I notice the neon sign that reads "Los Noches."   
I walk over to the club and walk fearlessly through the door. As soon as I enter I pull out my dagger. I see a child, three fourths vamp, perplexed by the point of my dagger. I recognize this kid. It is the same kid that was drinking Fala's blood when I killed her. We had a lovely brain chat before he disappeared. Now, I see Jager. He has his fangs bared, and is hissing madly.  
"You..."Jager speaks between clenched teeth.   
"Yes...and I have a name you know. It's Febricia. And you are called Jager."  
"Fala...you killed her! How could you do that?" he says.  
"Well, it's quite simple really... I simply stabbed her through her heart."  
"You witch!" he cries in agony.  
" How true," I say realizing that I am making him very angry.   
He lunges at me, but I jump aside.  
"No! Jager! Let me do the honors," a voice I recognize as Jaraques's."We'll settle this tomorrow, same time, same place."  
"Very well," I say.  
Before I leave, I catch a glimpse of Aubrey standing somewhat near Jaraques. Our eyes meet, and I could not help but feel attracted to him. Cute was not a word to describe Aubrey. Hot was. I nod to him, and he nods back. Then I leave to get my well deserved sleep. 


	5. Fourth Blood

Fourth Blood  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have awaken and it is about noon. At one o'clock, I was supposed to fight Jaraques at Los Noches. I had time to take a shower and change into my hunting clothes, a marroon tan/capri set. In my capris, is a carpenter pocket just the right size to hold my dagger.  
I snapped my fingers and appeared inside Los Noches. Ther was already a large crowd of their kind, amidst them was Jager, Risika, Jaraques, and Aubrey. The dreaded bitch walked up to me.  
"Let's go," Jaraques said.  
"Wait," I say spotting Aubrey,"All of you must promise that if I kill Jaraques, that I will be able to enter and move in Los Noches freely."  
A round of nods and promises were said. Obviously, these vamps did not know my power, and had underestimated me.  
"Let the games begin," Aubrey announced  
Right off the bat, Jaraques tried to get into my mind. Stupid mistake. There was no possible way that tis one year old creature was even going to get near to controlling me. I slashed at her with my dagger and puposely missed horribly as to throw her off. The stupid moron slashed out at me with her knifelike claws, and I was too slow to dodge them. So, her fingernails scraped down my arm.Blood began to run. Poor girl. . . the sight of my blood was just too much for her. She dove and began to suck at my arm. I pretended to fight her. Finally, she pulled away. ~Damn! Two more sips and she would have been dead. Oh, well. . . now I can have some fun.~ I think. While she began to throw some punches and kicks, I just patiently dodged each of them. After about ten minutes of this type of fighting, my blood began to kick in. She fell to her knees and then staggered up. I seized my chance, pulled my dagger out, and flung it at her heart. ~Bingo!~ Right through it. Jaraques was pinned to the mirror. . . dead. Her eyes were wide open, and blood was splattered all over that mirror. It would most likely stain. I walked over to Jaraques and held the dagger handle in my hand.  
"Vampires like yourself disgust me, Jaraques. You weren't even a challenge. Too bad, so sad." 


	6. New note from Author (READ)

Note From Me  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey it's me again.... Another one of those annoying notes. Ya well, I need some input. What do you people think of it so far? If nobody likes it I'm probably just not going to finish it b/c I have so many stories goin on it's just not cool. So, I hope I get some reveiws, cuz that's where I'll be checkin. Oh ya, I'm settin up a poll. If you take part, simply send an e-mail with your answer to lady_baby4@hotmail.com Here it is  
  
Who should Fabricia fall in love with?:  
Aubrey or Alexander  
  
that's all for now   
  
Janaya 


End file.
